


Expensive Mistakes

by NyxDeLaNuit



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alley Sex, Creampie, Drunk Sex, F/M, Jealousy, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxDeLaNuit/pseuds/NyxDeLaNuit
Summary: The brothers are throwing a party for your return and Lucifer gets drunk watching you dole out love to all of his brothers. That wouldn't do.crossposted from my tumblr
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 260





	Expensive Mistakes

If the fourth bottle of Demonus falling empty in front of him was any clue, Lucifer was making mistakes tonight. He was sat in a booth at The Fall, joining his brothers to celebrate your temporary return. You had only been gone a handful of months, and his brothers had turned into beasts he no longer recognized in your absence. Beel had nearly eaten them out of their house and home, Mammon’s debts were exponentially worse than ever before, and that didn’t even begin to touch the self-destructive habits of his other brothers. Even worse yet, with the exchange program ending in success, Diavolo and Barbatos had increased Lucifer’s workload astronomically to prepare for any future endeavors. Lucifer had twisted and bent himself into something unrecognizable, trying to heed the beck and call of every mishap and order. Where was the powerful demon, one of the lords of the Devildom? All he saw in the mirror now was a man who hadn’t taken the he wanted most.

Now he sat, drunk and brooding, watching you dote on his brothers. You had always been so tender with them and so willful with him. Whenever there had been a dispute, you had always sided with them. And still, he missed the days when the two of you would bicker endlessly, especially when compared to the absolute hell his life had become. He hadn’t even planned on attending tonight, he had been tempted to sit at home and enjoy a rare night of peace. Yet here he was, scrutinizing how you tried to pull Levi onto the dancefloor and escape his unneeded hesitance.

If only he had asked you to stay. He still could, but would you accept it from him? Lucifer often fantasized about abandoning his duties and brothers, escaping with you to the furthest reaches of the Devildom, or even the human world. Everyone bowed to his will, except you. Why would you agree to run away with him if he couldn’t even get you to agree to one night alone?

The demonus was running rampant in his veins, convincing him that his stray ideas were good thoughts. If he was going to make mistakes tonight, then he would finally do something like himself and make mistakes to the best of his abilities. With a last glance at you, dancing far too close to Asmodeus, he left the room, his D.D.D already dialing the first number of his disastrous plans.

This party would definitely put a dent in their finances, especially with the last-minute additions. Each of his brothers were now suitably distracted, bodies swarming The Fall with food, drink, and various other indulgences. He even paid a ghastly sum for one of Levi’s idols to make an appearance. With that taken care of, you stood entirely alone, dancing to the beat thumping through the speakers.

He strode up to you like it was his right. His hands attached themselves to your hips, as if drawn together like magnets. You weren’t surprised, as much of an eye Lucifer had kept on you, you had also been watching.

“If you wanted to dance with me, all you had to do was say so.” You leaned back into his touch, his chest pressed firmly against your back. “As if I wouldn’t notice all the very specific deliveries made to my welcome back party.” Lucifer didn’t fight the chuckle rumbling in his chest. You had always been exceptionally perceptive.

Usually, he wouldn’t let a soul catch him dancing with you the way he was. Sober Lucifer would probably scold him for acting like this in public, for tarnishing Diavolo’s image by grinding up against a human for all of the Devildom to see, but the Demonus in his veins and the look you threw over his shoulder drowned out all reason.

Had you asked him later on, he wouldn’t have been able to recall what led him to this. To you pressed up against the rough wall of the alley, to him pressing inside of you, the warmth of your walls rivaling the warmth of even heaven’s light. Even as you were sheltered by his cloak, letting the two of you bleed into the inky night, he was intent on making sure the faces you made stay firmly locked in his sights. Every gasp, every lilting moan he consumed from your lips, was ambrosia to him.

He would fall all over again to experience the way you tightened around him, to feel your hands anchor in his hair, to hold you tightly against the unforgiving wall and pour himself into you. You were his, marked on your skin and within.

“Luci, we forgot to use protection.” You giggled, straightening your clothes for the trek home as Lucifer grinned maliciously.

He always did make expensive mistakes.


End file.
